A New Beginning
by ThePinkSunglassedUnicorn
Summary: When Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy get expelled from Hogwarts they are sent to America to go to Dalton Academy. While there they meet wonderful boys who change their mind about everything. WARNING:Rape and homophobia Trigger.Homophobe!Draco and Gay!Harry
1. Chapter 1: No arguments

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about my hiatus! I've been busy with drama practice and memorization... So those who liked my Corey/Blaine story, I solute you! :D So this is a new fic that I've been working on and I've never read one where The Harry Potter characters are at Dalton so I figured..What the hell? What have I got to lose? So I think I'll add two chapters at a time to pace myself... I have the first four chapters already written and stuff...I will also be uploading a few other stories like some Daniel Radcliffe/ My friend story.. A Darren Criss/OC stories...I'm also working on a songfic for the song "Oh Darling" by Plug In Stereo...The song is so damn cute and I figured that I needed some Neville/Luna fluff :D So enough of my author rambling! On with the story! Enjoy :D**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Draco Malfoy whined, pacing the drawing room. Narcissa Malfoy rubbed her temple.

"Draco sweetie, you have to do this, Dalton Academy will be good for you,'' she said to her son calmly.

''It would be good if it wasn't in America and if Potter wasn't coming too!'' Draco snapped. His mother sighed.

''Darling, you were both expelled from Hogwarts and Dumbledore recommended Dalton for the both of you.'' Narcissa explained for the umpteenth time softly.

''I know! You've told me about this stupid school many times! But it's still in America!'' he argued.

'''s final. The train leaves tomorrow at eleven sharp. Potter is going to be the only person on that train with you. Go pack now my dragon, no ifs, ands, or buts.'' she barked. The blond boy groaned and stormed up the marble staircase to his bedroom. He flopped down on the black duvet of his king size bed. _This is totally unfair! I'm supposed to be a sixth year! _Draco thought bitterly. He took out his want and clutched it to his chest, grateful that he didn't get it snapped after he got expelled.

''Draco! Get down here now!'' Lucius Malfoy barked. His father obviously didn't hear about his shenanigans due to being in Azkaban. Draco groaned and trudged down to the drawing room where his mother sat in an armchair with tears streaming down her face.

''Your father is in his study.'' she said curtly. Draco nodded and strode through the long corridors of the manor into his father's large study.

''Hello father,'' he said politely. Lucius looked at his son coldly.

''Sit.'' he ordered. Draco sat in his favorite leather chair in front of the handsome mahogany desk. ''Would you mind telling me what happened in your stupid head that made you feel the need to be so utterly irresponsible?'' Lucius drawled.

_*Time Lapse*_

_Harry Potter strode out of the Gryffindor locker room confidently, still smiling about the big Gryffindor win. He walked out onto the now empty pitch. He must have taken longer than he thought. The chilly night air nipped at his cheeks, staining them pink._

_ ''Potter,'' a cold voice sneered behind him. He winced and turned around._

_ ''Hello Draco,'' he said politely. Draco smirked and looked deep into the ebony haired teen's piercing green eyes._

_ ''Can I help you Malfoy? If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my common room to celebrate my Quidditch team's win.'' Harry said, stepping to the side. Draco grabbed the other boy's arm and dragged him under the bleachers and threw him on the cool, damp grass._

_ ''Malfoy! What the-'' the glasses-clad boy shouted,but was cut off by the blonde's fist against his face. _

_ ''That's what you get for being a faggot Potter!'' he sneered._

_ ''Malfoy! Get off of me!'' Harry screamed, his voice cracked as the other boy straddled his slender hips and punched him in the groin._

_ ''Not likely queer!'' the blonde homophobe shouted, grabbing the smaller boy and slammed him against the wooden wall of the bleachers._

_ ''Draco! Please! Stop! You don't have to do this!'' the smaller boy cried helplessly. Draco groped Harry with strong and lustful hands and kissed his rosy lips angrily. The blonde's lips tasted highly of Firewhiskey._

_ ''Don't act like you don't like it, you little slut.'' Draco drawled. Harry pushed the Slytherin away and dashed off toward the castle. He didn't care if his hair was disheveled or his lips were kiss-swollen. He needed to get away from the blonde. he ran as fast as he could to the headmaster's office. He was out of breath, his heart pounded against his ribs._

_ ''Harry m'boy, is there something wrong?'' Dumbledore asked kindly. Harry's green eyes were wide with fear and shock._

_ ''It's Malfoy, he's gone mental! One minute I was walking out of the locker room and the next, I'm being sexually harassed! Please proffesor! I don't know what to do, I just feel so frightened and alone right now and I just...'' Harry rambled until tears were dripping from hsi eyes and spilling down his cheeks. Dumbledore's blue eyes were soft and sad._

_ ''It's okay Harry, I will take immediate action.'' he told the Gryffindor. The old man got up from his desk chair and sauntered over to Harry._

_ ''Don't worry, won't be bothering you anymore.'' he said kindly, wrapping his arms around the teen's shoulders. Harry buried his face into the old man's shoulder._

*_Back to the present*_

''I'm sorry father, but it's his fault he chose to be gay and spread his rainbow dust all over Hogwarts!'' Draco argued. Lucius pursed his lips and sighed.

''It was very foolish of you to do taht, and if you're so 'Anti-Gay' then why did you insist on doing what you did?'' he asked, raising his voice.

''Why are you defending Potter, father?'' his son hissed. Lucius scoffed.

''I'm not! But your irresponsibility and immaturity cost you to be shipped to a school in America Draco!'' his father snarled viciously. Draco didn't say anything.

''Finish packing.'' Lucius ordered and pointed toward the door. The young Slytherin stormed out of his father's study and slammed the door shut. He climbed the stairs and shut the door to his bedroom angrily.

He strode over to his closet and pulled out his empty Hogwarts trunk and started packing. Draco Malfoy was going to America.


	2. Chapter 2: Dear Diary

**A/N: Oh my Rowling! Thank you guys so freaking much for liking this story! I mean like..Wow-wee! You guys make me happy! You guys make me feel motivated to actually update this story...Reviews are awesome as well! I hope that you guys are sticking with me on this story.. I also have the next 4 chapters written out so all I have to do is type those and those of you who are interested in my other stories, I will upload those as soon as I run out of written chapters in this one! I'm writing so many stories at once! And I forgot to mention this in my last chapter but Draco in this story will be an asshole and be homophobic for a little while longer in this story... And the next few chapters will be kind of the boys arriving at Dalton and other goodies... Enough rambling from me and on with the story!**

''Goodbye Draco,I love you. Be sure to write to me as often as you can.'' Narcissa told her son, gently placing a kiss upon his forehead.

''Bye mum,''Draco mumbled, stepping onto a train.

''Oh Harry! Good luck darling, I'll miss you terribly!'' Molly Weasley cried, hugging the dark haired boy.

''Bye Harry, Hogwarts won't be the same with out you mate,'' Ron said to his best friend. Hermione nodded in agreement. Ron shifted awkwardly and waved. Harry smiled and climbed onto the train and waved back, a sad look lurking in his eyes. The steam engine was quite unlike the Hogwarts express.

''Hello Harry m'boy... has already arrived, he's waiting int he compartment so if you'll come along with me, I will give you and a tad bit more information about Dalton Academy.'' Albus Dumbledore said to the Gryffindor, leading him into the compartment where Draco sat. He smirked at Harry. Harry winced. he was bracng himself for more homophobic slurs. Dumbledore sat next to the ebony haired teen.

''Alright boys, Dalton Academy is an all-boys school-'' he started. Draco snickered. Harry glared at the blonde and shot the old man an apologetic look.

''And it is also a muggle school, so you will be coexisting with people who you normally wouldn't.'' Dumbledore finished.

''So you're dropping two wizards, one who is coincidentally gay into a school full of muggle boys?'' Draco spat angrily. The older man shook his head.

''No , it is also a wizarding school, they just practice differently then at Hogwarts...Harry, is there something wrong?'' he asked the Gryffindor. Harry shook his head.

''No sir, just a little nervous about the transfer. America's a long ways away.'' he said quietly.

''Once this train cuts off I will be waiting for you and we can apparate to the other station where you're supposed to meet someone.'' Dumbledore explained. ''Good luck,'' was all he said before he apparated. Draco and Harry faced eachother in an awkward silence for a while.

''I uh...I'll just leave you to your thoughts then Malfoy,'' Harry said to the blonde boy.

''Hey Potter,'' the Slytherin hissed. Harry faced the other boy. ''Bet you're going to love all boys,'' he snickered. Harry rolled his eyes and walked to a different compartment. It had a bed in it and it was extremely spacious. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write.

_September first,_

_These past few weeks have been awkwardly tough around Ron. I don't think he gets it. He seems to think that it's temporary. I've now come to terms with my sexuality, and I feel sick to think about the people that I'm hurting by this. Ginny,Cho,Hermione, and worst of all:Ron. He was the one that was there for me when no one else was. He was my first real friend that actually cared about me. The cutting helps, but only for a moment. I can still see Ginny's face when she saw me cut myself. I don't think I can ever repay myself for that day. My heart feels like it's been ripped in half. The Dursely's abuse has gotten worse ever since I came out. The homophobia that Dudley has toward me is unbearable, that's why I need to cut. Hopefully Dalton will be good for me, and also Draco. Maybe I'll meet new friends, ones like Ron. Maybe I'll even get a boyfriend. The idea of muggles and wizards coexisting under one roof is fabulous and extremely exciting for me. I've been on the train for ten hours and in less than forty-eight hour, I'll be in a new country filled with new people..._

_ Sixteen hours have now passed and it feels like I've been cooped up in this compartment for ages. The food is nice and so is the staff. Sometimes it's nice being around muggles. It's quite different fromt he Hogwarts express, but it has a certain charm to it. I feel tired. I give up for tonight._

Harry finished writing with a painful sigh. He set the parchment and quill on the small birch desk that sat in a corner of the compartment. He grabbed out a pair of black and red pajama pants out of his trunk and slipped out of his dark jeans. he crawled under the freshly made white linens and sighed. The were warm and inviting. He wished he could stay under there forever. The matress made him feel like he was on a cloud. He took off his round spectacles and set them on the nightstand.

He was half expecting to hear Hedwig hooting happily in ehre cage. It felt strange to Harry not having his companion around. Once he found a position that he was comfortable in, he closed his eyelids. Slowly...Very slowly...He made his descent into dreamland. Two days was a short time to wait.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry that Harry's slightly depressing...But it'll get better. Along with this chapter I will be uploading another story. reviews are greatly appreciated! Chapter three will probably be up later today aswell... So..That's all I got! See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3:Welcome to Dalton Academy

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so so so so sorry for not updating this sooner! I ended up getting sick and just didn't feel like doing much of anything..So as a special treat fro you, I will also be uploading two more stories..One is of Darren Criss and a female OC I just used my name because honestly..If that were to happen my life would be effing amazing! I would like to thank Molly and Tristyn for the name of the fancy,snobby,rich dude! I couldn't have thought of a name so thank you! The other story that I will be uploading is one that I wrote for my friend Molly...She wanted to be paired up with Daniel Radcliffe and she wanted it to be super cute..So I did exactly that! I think that is the longest chapter by far..Even though it's only like six notebook pages front and back..So pretty long...For this story at least. oh! One more thing before the chapter can roll! Thank you guys so much fro all of your alerts and such! It makes me feel so happy! Thank you all! I hope you like this chapter (I know I do!) Happy reading! :D**

Two short days later, Dumbledore assisted the boys in apparating them to a train station in Ohio. It was old looking and the bricks on the side of the building looked like they were crumbling and starting to wear down. Harry and Draco took their school trunks and met a middle-aged, snobby-looking man on the platform.

''You two boys must be Harry Potter and Draco Malloy.'' the man said, pronouncing Draco's name like Drack-Oh. Harry suppressed a laugh.

''That's DRAY-COH Mal-foy'' the Slytherin drawled, enunciating his last name. The man clucked his tongue and looked at the blonde boy.

''My name is Rick Erickson and I work for Dalton Academy, I will be escorting you boys to the school and making sure that you know all oft he rules before you get there, and the damn car is late!'' he barked, taking out a BlackBerry. Draco leaned next to Harry.

''What is that?'' he asked suppressed another laugh and placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

''Don't worry about it,'' he muttered. A sleek black car pulled up. Draco looked at the vehicle with his mouth open in awe. Harry chucked at the reaction of the Slytherin.

''Get in!'' Rick barked. Harry and Draco followed orders and got in the inside, Rick shut the door and cleared his throat.

''Alright kids, just so you know, Dalton Academy has a zero-tolerance bullying policy. So that means if I or another person sees you starting any type of fights, you'll be out of here sooner than you can say Hogwarts. Any questions?'' he said impatiently.

''What about our classes?'' Harry asked politely.

''Well, every student goes to the same classes,muggles and wizards. No exceptions.'' Rick responded brusquely.

''What about living arrangements?'' Draco practically spat.

'', you will be rooming with Kurt Hummel, and you will be with Blaine Anderson.'' Rick explained.

''What about learning magic?'' the blonde asked.

''Well, depending on your room mate a tutor will be coming in of you are with another wizard. We don't have enough tutors for every wizard,so it's only fair that students who are both wizards get to learn magic.'' the older man replied.

''So are we both going to be learning magic then?'' Harry interjected. Rick shook his head.

''No . Malfoy will not be able to elarn magic,s eeing as is a muggle. As for you Potter, Blaine is a wizard so you will be learning magic.'' Rick said, glaring at Slytherin opened his mouth in disbelief.

''WHAT! That's not fair! How come faggot Potter gets to learn magic and I don't?" he shouted at the older man.

''Because you brat! I explained this already! is a wizard and is not!'' Rick argued back. Draco looked infuriated. Harry looked contempt.

''I'm switching room mates then.'' the Slytherin screamed. Rick shook his head.

''I'm afraid you can't do that dormitories and schedules are ready for you to pick when we...Ahhh here we are.'' he started as they approached the school. It was a beautifully old, large brick building. Not as big as Hogwarts, but close, harry thought. The car screeched to a halt and Rick hopped out oft he car. He opened the door for the boys and snapped his fingers. Their trunks disappeared. Harry and Draco walked on either side of the older man into the school.

Teenage boys in navy blue blazers and grey slacks,shuffled about int he spacious corridors.

''This is the main hallway,it's pretty efficient for getting you where you need to be for all of your this...Is the main office.''Rick told the boys,leading them into a large office with a few secretary desks and a door that marked 'Principal's Office'. he opened the door and stepped in, revealing a grumpy looking man sitting behind a large teenage boys sat in two plastic chairs across from the man.

The plaque on the desk read Principal Williamson.

''Rick.'' the man grunted. Rick nodded curtly.

'''Hummel, Anderson, show the boys to their new rooms'' he barked at the two boys who were sitting int he chairs. The shorter,curly haired boy stood up and smiled warmly at Harry.

''Hi, I'm Blaine, and you must be Harry.'' he said, extending his hand. The Gryffindor smiled genuinely and accepted the hand shake.

''It's nice to meet you Blaine,'' he replied._Blaine._ He loved the way the name rolled off of his tongue. He already liked this Blaine boy, even though they had just met.

''Hey! I'm Kurt Hummel and your jacket is fabulous! Is it Marc Jacobs?'' he asked, examining the blonde's clothes.

''I have no idea!''the blonde snapped. Kurt looked taken aback.

''Show them to their rooms!'' boomed. The boys grabbed their according room mates and parted ways down the main corridor.

**A/N: So? What did you think? This chapter was really fun to write because this is pretty much exactly how this would go down if this were to happen. It was really fun to write the part with Draco bitching about how he couldn't be rooming with a wizard. i wrote it that way for a reason that will be revealed soon :D MWAHAHAHA! So, I have to add this fangirl moment in here because I love Darren Criss a lot. Have you guys hear him singing 'Cough Syrup' by Young the Giant? It's really amazing and emotional. I'll probably cry on Tuesday when I watch the scene. The lyrics are so beautiful and I'm excited for Blaine's backstory. So..yeah! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you guys tick with me on this story because I'm really excited about this one! Reviews are greatly appreciated! MWAH!**


	4. Getting to Know the Real Me

**A/N: Howdy there! You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating this! Trust me, rehearsal's a bitch and it takes up so much of my time! So...This chapter is pretty short and sweet (Like Darren) But will give a little bit of information...I'm currently writing chapter 5 so I'll finish that as soon as I possibly can :D And on my last update, I promised two other stories but..Heh...Yeah, I didn't get to that. Like I said, rehearsal's a real bitch...I should be uploading a story with Darren Criss in it because I just finished it (Finally) Oh! One more thing before you read the chapter! If ANYONE wants me to write them a fanfic of any sort with ANY pairing (Except CrissColfer) feel free to just ask. I can even write you in a story with any famous person! :D I have been doing this a lot for my friends and they've all been happy so it makes me happy! And I want nothing more then to make you guys happy :D Well...I hope you like this chapter! See ya at Dalton!**

''So this...Is where all of the dorms are located.'' Blaine explained to his new room mate. Harry nodded as the shorter boy navigated him through a chic hallway with many doors. It had deep blue shag carpeting and eggshell white walls.

''And this is our dorm,'' Blaine said, opening one of the doors and leading the ebony haired teen into the dorm. The British boy's jaw dropped. It was very much different than the Gryffindor dormitories. This room was much more quiet and private. The room had two queen sized beds with the Dalton Academy crest embroidered into the duvet. Blaine smiled at the other boy's reaction and casually flopped down on what Harry assumed, was his own bed.

''Oh...Oh my god...This is brilliant Blaine!'' Harry exclaimed, looking about the room. It was extremely spacious and had two oak desks. one had office supplies and notebooks strewn about it, yet it was tidy.

''When does the wizarding teacher come in?'' the Gryffindor asked. The curly haired boy smiled warmly.

''He should be here shortly... In the mean time, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?'' he replied. The Brit sat down on his respected bed.

''Well...For starters, I'm Harry Potter and I was sent here because someone did something to me because I'm different.'' Harry garbled. Blaine knit his triangle shaped eyebrows in confusion.

''Different? And what did this person do to you?Oh..Sorry was a really personal question to ask.'' Blaine smiled softly at the other boy.

''It's okay...And I'm different because I'm gay...And I'm proud. Draco is the one who got me expelled. He uh-Oh god it's so hard to talk about!'' he said, trying to blink back the coming tears. The curly haired boy placed a comforting hand on the other boy's knee.

''Hey, it's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to,'' he said softly, looking into the Gryffindor's eyes.

''It-It's fine. If I don't talk about it now, then I probably never uh-well...''he sputtered. A look of rage passed over his handsome face.

''Again, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I know the feeling of something being done to you and you think that it's a bad decision to tell someone about there's anything I can do, I will try my hardest to help you with anything that you need.'' Blaine said softly. Harry huffed and walked over to his trunk and started to unpack.

''It's okay, you'll tell me when you're ready.'' Blaine added. the two boys sat in silence for a while.

''What happened?I mean..That was so hard for you to talk about?'' Harry blurted.

''When I was in eighth grade, I went to a dance...And while I was waiting for my dad to pick me up, these guys ganged up on me and..Well they beat the living crap out of me. When I went to my dad, he said it's all my fault, that I walked into it.'' Blaine spat, recalling the horrible memory. Harry had sympathetic eyes. More silence between the two.

''You're not alone, you know.'' Blaine blurted. Harry looked confused.

''What do you mean?'' he asked the other boy.

''With your sexuality...I'm gay too. That's why I got beat up that night. My dad used to hit me and do these awful unspeakable things to me.'' the curly haired boy responded.''Kurt is too, the boy that your friend is rooming with. He's gay. He really likes Jeff.'' he smiled warmly.

''Thank you for telling me all of this stuff about you. I feel sort of bad now for not telling you what happened.'' the ebony haired teen confessed.

''It's okay Harry,you'll tell me when you're ready.''Blaine smiled softly.

''Thank you.'' was all the other boy said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter is so short! The new ones will be longer I promise! Chapter 5 is almost completed so that should either be up later tonight or tomorrow. If any of you guys have any suggestions for upcoming chapters or even a new story, just message me or leave a review! :D I LOVE working on several fanfics at once...I have like five or so that I'm working on. I just want to give a quick shout out to my friend Jailin, thank you for being totally awesome and I love you ^_^ Next up: Draco's first encounter with Kurt! reviews are also greatly appreciated! MWAH!**


	5. Chapter 5:Demanding A Change

** A/N: Hullo there! So...Here it is! Chapter five! Thank you all so much for all of your support for this story! Drama is finally over (Sadly but also happily), so I'll be updating a lot sooner than usual ^_^ I have no idea why this chapter took me so long to write..Damn writer's block! I also have like...Five stories that I'm working on..Along with preparations for the Hunger Games midnight showing...I'M SO EXCITED I JUST CAN'T ANDNKJENFJOWNFR...Sorry for the fangirlish outburst ^_^ Well..Enough of my stupid mouth ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

''So if you ever need any help with school work or anything, I will totally help you'' Kurt rambled to the couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach every time he talked to the other boy._Stop it Kurt! You don't even know if he's gay! Besides, he got expelled! _he mentally scolded himself. Draco scoffed.

''Yeah whatever,''. The raven haired boy blushed.

''So..Uh...I'm Kurt,''he said tot he other boy,trying to spark a conversation.

''I'm Malfoy'' the Slytherin drawled arrogantly.

''So...Where did you used to go to school?'' Kurt asked,trying to be polite.

''A place called Hogwarts. I was the coolest person there until faggot Potter got me expelled'' he spat coldly. Kurt winced at the word 'faggot'.

''Oh uh...What happened?'' Kurt asked, though he already knew the answer. Draco shook his head.

''It's not if you'll excuse me, I am going to the headmaster to demand a room mate change. I don't want to be stuck rooming with a filthy muggle. And a gay one at that!'' he sneered, his words streaked with venom.

_NO! Don't leave! Pl-_ ''Alright then. Do you need help finding your way there?''Kurt asked. The blonde boy strutted out without answering. The hallway was no longer filled with teenage boys in blazers. The porky principal slammed into the teeb,

''What are you doing out here! You're supposed to be in your dorm getting used tot he ways of Dalton!'' the headmaster boomed. Draco put his hands on his slender hips.

''I demand a room mate change! I refuse to be stuck with a muggle!'' he shouted at the older man.

''Fine! I just might send you to room with Jeff. he's a muggle and that's all you'll ever room with! Quit your whining and suck it up buttercup or it's going to be a long year!'' barked. Draco was about to say something but the older man whipped out his wand and shouted ''Silencio!'' The blonde boy turned on his heel and stomped back to his new dorm.

Kurt's head perked up as the door opened. Draco huffed and buried his face into the lilac scented comforter.

''Are you switching room mates?''Kurt asked. Draco groaned.

''No,'' he mumbled.

''Oh..'' the other boy said, trying not to sound relieved, but failing miserably.

'' you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep before I get welcomed into hell tomorrow.''Draco snapped,climbing under the sheets. he didn't even bother changing into pyjamas.

''Not to ruin your whole diva exit, but tomorrow is Saturday'' the brunette pointed out.

''AAARGGHHH!''Draco shouted, the pillow muffling his yell. Kurt smiled triumphantly and sauntered over to his armoir to plan tomorrow's outfit. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Blaine:**_ Hey! Wanna grab coffee at the Bean? I'm bringing my roomie. maybe yours wants to come too?-B_

Kurt grinned and quickly fired back.

**Kurt:**_Meh..He's not really up for that kind of thing. I totally want to come, your roomie seems sweet.-K_

** Blaine:**_It'll have to be after our wizard lesson though..._

**Kurt:**_Can't wait! See you then! :)_

''Uh..I'm going out n a little bit, want to come?''Kurt asked. Draco sat up. He looked severely offended.

''There is no way in _hell _that I would go anywhere you filthy muggle!'' he screeched. Kurt rolled his cyan eyes.

''You do realize that since we're room mates we have to get along? I'm not saying that you have to be my best friend or anything, but at least stop calling me a muggle and no more homophobic language.''he said with his hands on his slender hips.

Draco groaned and laid back down. Kurt sighed and walked out the door to Blaine's dorm.

**A/N: Sooo...What did yo think? This chapter was a real pain int he ass to write...It's fun to write Draco, seeing as he is a bit of a dick. I'm hoping to update this again later today or tomorrow because I have the next few chapters written out. Chapter 6 and 7 are really short and I apologize for that. I am also writing a SeBlaine one and I sort of ahte myslef for shipping it. Grant Gustin is just gorgeous though and I saw a GIF on Tumblr of he and Darren Criss...All I have to say about it is wow...I mean..WOWZA! If you guys have any prompts for any stories I am always open to are so greatly appreciated and they give me the motivation for writing this! MWAH!**


	6. Chapter 6: Chatting over coffee

**A/N: Yeah...I know..It's been forever since I've updated and I'm sorry blah blah blah... I'm even on holiday and I didn't update until now..I've been busy fangirling over the new 'Big Brother' information! I mean, Blaine wet in a shower? YUM! I will enjoy this greatly...Glee aside, I also saw the Hunger Games movie...Twice already. Although it was one of the most amazing movies ever! They still butchered it.I have a little contest that I'm going to run. Whoever is the tenth reviewer on this story, will get a one shot of any type. And by any I mean ANY at all. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It was really hard to write for some reason. So enjoy!**

''So have you lived in London your whole life?'' Kurt asked Harry, a porcelain hand resting delicately on his chin. Harry smiled shyly and and shook his head,.

''No. I lived in a small village called Godric's Hollow when i was a baby, but after my parents were killed, I had to live with my horrible aunt and uncle.'' he explained, a glistening tear sliding down his cheek. Blaine looked horrified.

''Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! If it helps,my mom died when I was eight.'' Kurt said softly.

''Excuse me, I have to use the loo,'' Harry said, getting up from the table and walking to the mens' room.

''He's cute!'' Kurt exclaimed once he saw that the other boy had disappeared into the restroom. Blaine blushed.

''Oh come on Kurt! Looks like someone has a cru-ush,'' he said in a sing song voice.

''I have no such thing!'' Kurt exclaimed. Harry rejoined the two boys at the table.

''So Kurt, how are you enjoying your new room mate?'' he asked. Kurt choked a bit on his coffee.

''Oh..Uh..He's sort of-''

''He's an arse isn't he?'' Harry cut him off. Kurt chuckled.

''A bit yes. He's kind of cute though,'' he said. The Gryffindor looked sympathetic.

'''What?'' the raven haired boy looked confused. Blaine shot him a look that screamed 'I'll-explain-later-this-is-a-touchy-subject'

''Oh it's nothing. We just got off on the wrong foot when we met, his parents work for the man who killed my parents. I used to have great friends back at Hogwarts. Ron was my best mate until I came out, our relationship just turned awkward.'' Harry said solemnly. Kurt's cyan eyes were sparkling with tears threatening to fall.

''I-I'm so sorry Harry! I hate the fact that just because we're gay that means they can treat us like shit! We're the same person we were before we came out!'' Kurt said through gritted teeth.

''You know what, Harry, I'll tell you the same thing I told Kurt when he came here; prejudice is just ignorance. people can be assholes to you, but you're still stronger than them. You have the power to come out on top.'' Blaine told Harry, looking deep into his jade eyes. Harry let out a shaky breath and smiled bashfully. Blaine checked his Rolex watch.

''Oh! We have to get you back to Dalton! It's almost time for your blazer fitting!'' he exclaimed. Kurt facepalmed.

''He always gets excited about the blazer,'' he said to Harry with an eye roll. Harry chuckled and followed the other boys to Blaine's BMW.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so freaking short! The next chapter is also going to be short..But it's an important one. Soooo...review away and you will get your one shot! MWAH!**


	7. Chapter 7: Just one Request

**A/N:Sooo...YAY! An update! I AM NOT DEAD!Well...GLEE IS BACK BITCHES! And I am absolutely IN LOVE with it...I was literally sobbing my eyes out at the Whitney Houston episode... Well...I jsut wanted to tell you my tumblr URL in case you wanted to follow me...It's ...The idea for that url was in my head and now it's on the internet... So the winner of the contest is MortalityIsAnExpiryDate... So their one- shot will be written ASAP... I will leave the contest for every ten reviews so keep reviewing! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

_One month later_

Draco shewed on his pencil eraser absently while listening to Mr.O'Malley drone on about the properties of proper photosynthesis. he wasn't paying any bell,signaling the end of the day, rang, snapping him out of his reverie. He loaded his school supplies back into his brown leather satchel and set off for his dorm.

''Oh, Draco! I was just wondering,are you going to be at the Warbler auditions tonight?'' Wes Montgomery asked. Draco smiled sweetly.

''Sorry Wes, I'm really not a singer, but thanks for the offer,'' he said quickly, then continued to his dorm. He flopped down on his bed and took out a notebook and wasn't used to using such foreign objects as these, but he was coping. The door to the dormitory opened and Kurt stepped in.

''Hello Draco, how are you?'' he chirped. Draco smiled dashingly.

''Hi Kurt! I'm great! How was your day?'' he looked skeptically at the other boy.

''I-It was fine...You?'' he asked awkwardly.

''Just perfect...''Draco replied dreamily. The muggle walked over to the other boy and looked at him confusedly.

''A-Are you feeling alright?'' he asked. Draco's shoulders slumped.

''If I'm being completely honest with you, at all'' he confessed.

''What's eating you?'' Kurt asked sweetly. The blonde let out a shaky breath.

''You do know what really happened at my old school, right?'' he blue eyed boy sighed and nodded.

''Do you know the reason why I did what I did?'' the Slytherin asked, looking deep into the other boy's cerulean muggle shook his head. ''I did it because I loved...Well I still love him,'' Draco said, his voice cracking.

''Draco if you're gay th-''

''NO! I'm not gay! I can't be!'' the blonde screamed.

''Then explain to me, if you're not gay, why do you love Harry?'' Kurt asked. The blonde bowed his head. He was shaking violently from silent sobs.

''I-I just don't know, okay!'' he shouted, his grey eyes cold and hard. Kurt lay a sympathetic hand on the other boy's shoulder.

''I know exactly how you feel, Draco. I know that conflicting feeling all too well,'' he said softly.

''I just can't! You have no freaking idea what my dad will do to me if I'm gay. If he ever finds out...You have no idea, Kurt...'' the Slytherin whimpered, hot tears spilling out of those cloudy eyes.

''Shh...It's alright Draco. Just relax. If you ever need help with anything, I'm here for you,'' Kurt cooed, enveloping the boy into a tight hug. The Slytherin smiled genuinely.

''Will you do something for me? It's real important,'' he asked.

''Anything'' Kurt nodded.

''Kiss me,''

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! I hope you liked this chapter! It was fun to write due to it being so angsty. The rating on this story is M for a reason...I hope you can tell where this is going... Yes, smut will be coming soon. NEXT UP: Blaine and Harry's wizarding classes :D Also: keep reviewing if you want a one-shot of your choice! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
